


The Worst First Date EVER

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Cuntboys, Date Rape, Double Penetration, Double Throat Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Forced Pregnancy, Furry, Gang Rape, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Losian finally goes on an in person date with Jason. Unfortunately, he did so not realizing that Jason had invited him out fully intending to use his date as a cum dumpster.





	The Worst First Date EVER

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never posted this one. As per usual, this fic is very rough and cartoon-esque.

 

The drake stood there, just inside the theater, past the point where tickets are checked. On account of running a little bit late, he and his date (who hadn't arrived just yet!) decided via phone to go ahead and meet inside, so they don't miss the start of their show. The drake was dressed pretty casually, a loose and lazy t-shirt coupled with a similarly lazy pair of pajama-style bottoms. It was a pretty casual theater in the part of town that had some younger folks, and due to the later hour, it wasn't out of place.. and it was just that much more comfortable to him! The drake, being something of an oddity as a cuntboy, often tried to hide his more 'feminine' aspects as best as he could, especially in public, due to the sorts of attention it attracted.

 

He had been looking forward to this date for some time! It wasn't quite a blind date, but he didn't really have a good idea of his date's look, save a pretty basic description, a name, and a brief talk on his cell phone, which the drake grabbed out of his pocket, fiddling with to check the time, which he checked against his ticket, before returning to scanning the theater itself for possible matches of the description.. The show's start time was steadily approaching as he stood there, offering a friendly smile to a few of the friendlier passerbys and the occasional theater employee that would look his way. It was obvious he was waiting on someone, the drake having a mix of anxiety and nervousness for the evening to come.. if he only knew what perhaps lay ahead, there's no doubt he'd ditch on this date before it ever began! But his blissful ignorance for his date's intentions no doubt made it all the sweeter, when the time came.

 

Jason came upon the movie theater, taking his sweet time as he stared up at it lazily. It was FINALLY the day! After weeks of chatting online and over the phone they had finally been able to arrange for a date. And it was about time. Jason had been getting sick and tired of pretending to be the nice, warm guy looking for romance. He was just hoping to get some needed release out of this date. His balls felt much heavier than normal inside his black slacks, Jason had made sure not to so much as masturbate for two WHOLE days in anticipation of this. He hadn't even bothered with underwear for this, simply pushing his fat cock into one of his pant legs.

 

Jason stretched and walked into the theater, readjusting his white T-shirt once he had put his arms down and slicking back his black mane for extra measure. It wasn't long before he noticed his date, looking even smaller in person than he had in his picture, though that may be more because of Jason's height (6'6) than anything else. He walked up to the drake and put his arm around his shoulder. "Yo! Been waiting long?" he asked by way of greeting.

 

The drake might have been getting a bit impatient by this point, if he wasn't so nervous! His mind, however, was in a totally different place than his date’s, thinking of the rather dreamy, friendly equine that had been chatting and courting him remotely for the better part of a few weeks, and finally they decided to go for the date!

 

The drake happened to be looking away when Jason finally approached, such that the sudden presence of a large arm hooking down around his shoulder and gently hugging him up closer against a rather tall, well-built form startles him a bit, "Ah! Ehr.. oh! Hey!" he giggled softly, the drake's ears perking as his expression quickly turned from a touch of surprise to a rather pleasant one. He was looking Jason over, in person now, having seen relatively little of his form by the photos, and only really upper body and head shots, for some reason! 

 

"Nah, not too long.. It's good to meet ya finally, Jason! I've been pretty excited about this for the past few days," he smiled in a rather friendly manner, before glancing back down at the ticket stub he's holding, stuffing it into his pocket, "We better get in there and find a seat! The previews and such probably haven't even finished yet," he remarks, before going into a brief tirade about the length of said previews, and how it's hardly reasonable with the money one pays for a movie ticket, just making some small talk as Jason gets the first chance to wrap an arm around his slender cuntboy date, so promising for what's to come!

 

Jason chuckled, letting his date rattle on about the movie theater, though, inwardly, he could think of better things that his date could be doing with that mouth of his. He let out a low sigh, telling himself that he would definitely have at least one chance once the movie started. And that it was STILL illegal to rape someone in public. He shrugged that thought away, choosing to focus his attention on the drake beside him. He carefully lowered his arm to the man's waist, taking in it's slimness.

 

Once they got into the movie theater, Jason made sure that they got seats in the center of the very back, away from most of the people already in the theater. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the previews were still going, so there was still a bit of light in the theater. He sighed mentally and told himself to relax once more. He moved his hand back up to Losian's shoulder and massaged his neck firmly.

 

The drake didn't seem to mind the bit of friendly early-date intimacy that Jason showed, letting his slender form even lean over, gently resting his weight against the other's side, as the pair walked towards the proper theater. They looked pretty much like any other young couple at this hour of the later evening, out for a relaxing and casual date to see whatever popular movie was out and big at the time! The drake's hips were indeed slender, almost unusually so as the stud's arm clutched at his waist and held him close for the walk down the theater hall. The drake continued to chat about this and that, nothing too interesting or overly worthwhile, taking the occasional 'uh-huh' or 'yeah' from Jason as prompts to continue.

 

The movie theater itself wasn't too crowded at this hour, though there were definitely a decent number of others present! As luck, or planning ahead, may have it the theater had some choice seats, certain sections along each row and to either side having a good deal of extra legroom, or missing arm rests, just to make things all the more comfortable for the movie partons! The drake settled down next to his date, even letting his slender form cuddle a bit closer to the big male, not hesitating to show a bit of intimacy since he'd seemed ever so friendly and romantic online and over the phone, enjoying a rather false sense of security for the moment as the previews continued.

 

Jason watched the previews with growing boredom. He supposed he was the kind of guy that preferred to just see what he came to see. It was a good 3 minutes before the previews ended and the lights dimmed for the movie. He spent that time rubbing the drake's neck, shoulder, then arm slowly. For good measure he even added in some disgustingly sweet compliments to the mix: "You're really cute," "You're even more interesting in person," "It's a crime that we haven't met sooner," and so on. Though he did mean the last one. 

 

Jason was actually a little proud of himself. He managed to wait until they were 10 minutes into the movie before finally making a move. He leaned over, took Losian by the chin and kissed him. He wasn't the type to ask for permission, so he bit the drake's lip until he was let in, his long tongue pushing into the other's mouth and working its way around, even pushing down Losian's throat every now and then. While he did that, used his free hand to quietly unbuckle his pants and secretly pull out his hardening cock.

 

The drake was easily lulled into an even more relaxed state, the rubbing against the back of his neck making him gentle groan, muffling the sound intentionally as he squirmed a bit in his seat, though still pressed close to Jason's side! He let his head even rest against the other's shoulder in an almost 'awww' inducing sort’ve manner, focusing on the previews, and the movie that was finally about to start! The whispered compliments made him blush, the drake's ears twitching and flattening back just a bit, turning his head a bit to smile at his date, giving the usual, dismissive replies, feeling a bit flushed and embarrassed, but quite flattered!

 

Jason was playing it up rather well, the drake to the point of leaning over his lap a touch, letting one of his slender paws rest against the equine's chest, stroking softly in a friendly manner as the movie got underway. It didn't take too long, however, for the stud to get down to the -real- business of the date, reaching over to gently tug at the drake's chin. Losian was, for all intents and purposes, actually here to see the movie, or at least somewhat interested, such that he was a little surprised, even resisting a little bit at first as his head was turned, but that changed as he suddenly found Jason's muzzle pressed to his, lips firmly touching at his own.. He whimpered, squirming just a touch, but the firm bites and teasing at his lips give him little choice but to spread his jaws.. and with that the stud's tongue quickly invaded his muzzle! He squirmed a touch, but didn't resist too much. His date was being rather forward, but the drake wasn't entirely opposed to it.. at least not yet! He even sucked on that thick tongue that pushed into his mouth, distracting him from the movie, but also keeping him from noticing the soft, subtle zzzzip that marked Jason's pants being undone as he worked to fish out his quickly stiffening dick.

 

Jason inwardly cheered; it looked like this would be easier than he thought. He stroked his fuck stick with one hand, the other moving to the back of Losian's neck. His allowed his kissing to grow increasingly rough, until it came to a point where he was basically throat fucking the smaller male with his tongue, using his well placed hand to keep him from moving away. But it was necessary. He simply had to make sure, was all. Because really, if Losian couldn't take his thick tongue down, how could he expect to shove his cock in there?

 

While they kissed, Jason removed his hand from his dick and wrapped it around Losian's hand, pulling it over to his meat and forcing him to jack him off. It wasn't long before the small twitching hand was soaked with the precum that bubbled out of his slit so easily. But there was a bit too much coming out. Jason supposed that he was even hornier than he expected, if that were possible. So he pushed finger after finger into his piss slit to plug it up until the boy's whole hand was stuck in there, the inside of his cock shifting and moving against Losian's hand, trying to pull it in further. The boy would have to spend his time concentrating on NOT being pulled in deeper. Satisfied that his cock wasn't going to leak spooge everywhere, Jason grabbed Losian's spare hand and used it to jack him off as he had done with the other one.

 

The drake was a bit hesitant, that much is for sure, squirming and shifting against the equine, but he doesn't struggle too much, perhaps passing it off as an overly eager, but still very chivalrous, date! It makes it easier to continue down the path Jason had been planning and dreaming about for weeks! The drake tries to whimper, to protest a bit, but the strong hand keeps him held where he is, his muzzle spread around the thick, long tongue of his date, which eagerly shoves deeper, all but fucking his lips with that thick length. The drake's lips shifted and squirmed, struggling around that fat flesh forcing its way into his mouth, even teasing at his throat and forcing down it! That act in itself is a bit surprising, making him gag just a touch out of reflex at first, though seemingly getting accustomed to it, making his throat seem quite promising.

 

At this point he still hadn't quite realized that Jason's dick was exposed, much less massively rigid and eager, drooling and spurting precum rather heavily and sloppily, the volume bubbling forth in gooey droolings onto the floor.. But soon the drake feels the stronger grasp of his date reach over, grabbing his hand and pulling it to the stud's groin.. He expects to maybe cop a feel through some clothing, but even in the dim theater light Jason can see his date's eyes go wide as the drake's hand is shoved against an absolutely massive girth, fully hard and exposed, stiffening to full hardness and eager! He suddenly is much more resistant, trying to pull back, but the stud's grasp easily guides his unsuspecting date, forcing the cuntboy's soft, slender digits to stroke and tease along that fat meat, before his hand is pushed right up to the tip, the protruding equine cumslit suddenly teasing at his digits before his entire hand gets rudely shoved down into the opening! This is just weird, as well as much too fast moving for the drake, struggling to pull his hand back, his eyes darting around, while also trying to cry out! But the ongoing kiss and the tongue shoving deep into his maw keeps him quiet, for now, even as his other hand is forced to grab at that huge pole of meat, jerking it despite his best attempts to resist.

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately for some, the next five minutes passed by fairly quickly. Jason busied himself by alternating his focus. One minute he was watching the movie. The next he was nibbling on the drake's ear. After that, he lowered his hand from the drake's shoulder and started pinching, squeezing and pulling on the boy's nipples through his shirt. Then he lowered his hand even further to reach into Losian pants and stroke his....

 

...space. He turned to look at his date in utter confusion, moving his hand down further. Lo and behold, his date did indeed have a pussy. He frowned slightly and pulled back, leaning back in his seat in thought. On one hand he really didn't want to get another girl pregnant. It was such a hassle. On the other hand, he was now fully hard, his cock beginning to leak once more after he touched his date's pussy. Pussy...jeez, a cuntboy? Really? Isn't this the sort of thing you put on your profile? His cock twitched violently at his thoughts. As much of a hassle as it was, shooting his load in a protesting, struggling bitch was always hot. Okay. He would roll with this. "Come on, -princess- why don't you climb up on this cock, babe?" he said with a soft snicker after having been silent for so long.

 

The drake was able to relax, but only just barely.. It's hard to say what was on his mind, perhaps planning out the fastest way to get out of the theater without being seen much, wanting to go home and bathe in the hottest shower he can stand and just sob! He squirmed with soft whimpers of protest as Jason reached over, grabbing at his body in teasing ways, nibbling at his ears, almost taunting him with those soft and affectionate touches, a strange change of pace after being so used and abused just moments ago!

 

The drake didn't notice quickly enough that the stud's hand was slipping down his front, easily tucking beneath the hem of his loose sweatpants and down between his legs.. He suddenly grunted, trying to pull back, but it was too late! He could see the look of confusion as Jason turned suddenly and stared at him, the drake's true nature now altogether apparent! The drake cringed with a whimper, half expecting to be berated or insulted, or to be nailed again right then and there.. but, instead, Jason pulls back for a moment, with a slight frown upon his features.. The drake perhaps thinks himself lucky! Maybe this stud is a true fag, only getting off on abusing poor boys? Unfortunately for the drake it just wasn't the case, and Jason's prick downright -ached- at the thought of knocking up the drake's soft cunt, even as the stud mulled it over in his mind, a bit torn for the moment on what to do.

 

Jason smiled warmly down at his date, reaching out to stroke the drake's hair gently. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let the fact that you have a cunt get in the way of us having a good time." he cooed lovingly. He actually picked up the drake, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. His fat dick stood at attention between the boy's legs, pre slurping out and leaking all over the front of Losian's shirt and pants. Jason placed a hand on the outside of Losian's thighs, closing the drake's legs tightly around his cock. He started bucking his hips while moving the drake's legs up and down around his cock. 

 

He did this for a couple minutes, panting into the boy's ear while muttering expletives, before it wasn't enough for him. He lifted the drake a bit and pulled down the boy's pants, needing to shift around a bit it get it around his cock until it was just down to close to his knees. "There we go, much better. Your cunt feels so -good- against my dick! Bet you can't wait for me to stuff in there, huh? You want this jizz, baby?" he asked, rubbing the back of the drake's neck with the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips a little faster, his thick cock rubbing against Losian's cunt roughly as he thigh fucked the man.

 

The drake cringed slightly as Jason's hand reached to caress along his head softly, almost patronizingly gently and affectionate once more, even as drake's hopes of scaring off his rapist with his unusual gender were dispelled, it seems he was very much doomed.. And by this point he realizes that the stud sitting beside him is massively rigid and erect again, fully hard and drooling sloppy, gooey pulses of precum again! The drake's eyes widened, making him whimper, glancing around the theater, no doubt gauging his chance for escape or calling for help! But before he could his body was easily grabbed by his date, hoisted up and over into the other's lap, lifting him up a bit and guiding him right around that fat meat, such that the huge girth of it spread his thighs lewdly, shoving up between them, slopping prejizz messily over his shirt and pants, causing one hell of a mess.. The drake turned his head slightly, finally speaking in a low, whimpered whisper.

 

"Oh.. fuck.. c'mon, -please-.. anything.. anything but that.. you're way too fuckin' big and I -can't- get pregnant again! I'll.. I'll let you do it.. I won't even call for help, just please use a condom!" he whimpered, literally begging, willing to just take it like a slut if he can just avoid getting knocked up again! The drake squirms, whimpering softly, wriggling in place as he's held there, poised with that immense dick mashed between his thighs, unable to help but squeeze and stroke it as he's guided up and down, helping to keep Jason rigid and hard, the hung stud able to -feel- the heat of the slender drake's soft cunt, the lips surprisingly dark colored, a soft, leathery black, not unlike his actual lips, a hint of the exotic on the already unusual cuntboy! "Please.. I promise.. I'll just take it if you'll wear protection," he pleads.

 

Jason tilted his head at the boy's pleas. He can't get pregnant...again? He nearly burst out laughing but barely managed to hold it in. As much as he didn't like the feel of condoms, he decided to agree. It wouldn't make a difference in the end anyway. That thing would barely be able to handle all of his PRE, let alone his actual jizz. And once it burst and he was filled with his splooge, it wouldn't matter if he dumped a load or two more inside him. Jason gave the drake a comforting smile and shrugged. 

 

"Sure. I'll wear it. I guess the 'rents would be pretty pissed off if you got knocked up...again. So tell me, what happened last time, assuming it was -just- one time?" he asked, pulling a 3x large condom out of his back pocket. He was glad to have bothered bringing this thing. It always reassured people. He opened the pack and started to roll it over his leaking fuck stick. Even after just starting, the tip of the condom was already bulging with pre, to his annoyance. It was going to be a bitch putting this thing inside of his date. He'd...urgh...have to flatten it. Jeez, he'd end up with pre all over his legs! But as he got the rest of it on, taking the chance to rub his date's pussy curiously with his fingers, he thought: worth it!

 

The drake certainly hadn't brought anything big enough for Jason, so it was lucky indeed he had brought that condom along just to be safe, even if only to fool his partners! The drake didn't look at all willing, but at least he seemed relieved to not have to worry about getting full and heavy with young again! He didn't think it through, however, already knowing the sort of load the big guy blew when he came, else he might be hesitant even with the condom.. But he was hardly in the right state of mind to really think things through at this point!

 

The drake feels himself blushing rather heavily, a subtle pink beneath his blue-furred features, though much more obvious on the insides of his ears, "Uhn.. I.. don't like to talk about it.. it was a few years ago, in high school," he murmurs, clearly ever so ashamed that it happened at all, what with the stigma that followed him around at school after that, the way his once-friends and classmates would make and tease him, all while dreaming of fucking his hole themselves no doubt! The drake didn't resist at much by this point, resigned to his fate, just wishing the movie would end sooner, and appeased for now by the condom's presence, avoiding the worst thing that could happen with this, or at least he thought so! His body squirmed in reflex at the feel of Jason's strong digits fingering and teasing his slender cuntlips, seemingly much too small for the big breeder stud, even as he struggled to get that condom on, his massive cockmeat hardly designed to be stuffed away within the tight sleeve, the tip already ballooning and stretching, flaring out with pulses of precum, which the drake luckily doesn't notice just yet!

 

Jason pressed two of his fingers inside his new plaything and started to finger fuck him fast and hard. He needed to get this bitch ready for his cock before he was too close to cuming after all. To keep his quiet, Jason put his free hand on the back of Losian head and forced his cock inside the male's mouth. He didn't try to push it down his throat, simply moving it up and down in his mouth, causing more pre to leak into the bloated tip of his condom. He turned to the side slightly, forcing Losian to turn with him and leaned down, pressing Losian against the seat next to them (that thankfully had no dividers). "God, this cunt is tight! I can't wait to ruin it with my dick. I feel sorry for the next time someone tries to fuck you, they might not be able to get anything out of this ass." he murmured.

 

Even in that position, he kept Losian's head on his cock, pumping in and out of him a few more times before figuring that enough was enough. He pulled out of the drake's mouth and stood up, keeping himself bent over so that the other patrons wouldn't notice him. He manhandled his date, arranging Losian so that he was face down into the seat and ass up. Jason put a pre-cum covered boot on the back of Losian's head to keep him in place as he aligned his cock with the tight pussy. He pressed his cock against the cunt, using it to flatten the pre induced bulge in the condom before slowly forcing himself in. It took several tries just to get it to go in, and then he had to push...and push...and push against the pussy's increasing tightness. Fuck! He couldn't believe how tight the boy was! Could he really have had a baby with this thing or did he lose it somehow?! 

 

He fucked the boy's pussy with just a couple inches of his cock before his impatience got the better of him. He stood up fully, mounting the boy slightly, and dropped his entire weight down on the tight pussy. Jason let out a hitched gasp and his eyes rolled back slightly as his cock went balls deep into his date, even managing to violently force it's way into the drake's now defenseless womb. "Oh...my..god...so good. Shit, I love this hole. S-s-sorry, I..I don't think I can let you go after this. I gotta keep this hole. I'm gonna make you my personal cock sleeve, Losian. That's okay, right? You don't mind if I take you home, do you? Fill you with my jizz everyday? Don't worry, I'll be a good husband...such a great bitch.." he muttered nonsensically.

 

The slender cuntboy jerked and squirmed with his soft whimpers, but he had agreed to cooperate, anything to get this over with as fast as possible! The rough, lewd fingering made the poor little drake's cunt spasm and clench, milking those digits purely out of reflex, loosening those tight cuntlips, the black flesh glistening so nicely in the light as the drake's body quickly started to produce his slick, natural lube, making the equine's finger fucking all the easier and more effective teasing his partner! To make sure his bitch was quiet through the lead up to his fuck the drake was suddenly grabbed and his mouth shoved around that massive dick again, forcing his lips wide, making him jerk and squirm as the taste of the latex coats his tongue, feeling the bulging tip of the condom swelling out inside his mouth, fattening with precum rapidly.

 

But it didn't last for too long as Jason quickly shifted around, forcing his date-turned-bitch over, ending up pressing him over the next few seats, pinning him down even while keeping his cockhead wrapped in those soft, helpless lips! But it doesn't last a lot longer, the stud jerking his hips back, dragging that fat cockhead free of the drake's lips, the tip sagging dramatically with an incredible amount of precum already, the latex stretched and drooping sharply as the equine guides his dick back, using one of his boots to shove and hold down his bitch's head, pinning the drake's muzzle against the seat roughly, and rudely.. 

 

The drake couldn't dream of what came next, much less be prepared for it, feeling Jason guide himself right up to those petite little pussy lips, glistening lewdly from the finger-fucking earlier in the low light of the theater, his jaw clenching, his body arching, trying to shy away, to pull back, even as that latex mashed up against his soft cunt, forcing the precum in the tip to work it's way down along the equine's shaft and drool out the bottom of the latex covering.. The tightness was, indeed, absolutely incredible, which meant for the drake it was just about unbearable! The penetration alone was difficult, the drake's hips jerking, squirming, but Jason was relentless, shoving and pushing, grinding before finally his massive, fat cockhead -pops- into that soft hole and he ruthless crams it right in! Try as he might to remain quiet the drake's eyes widen at the sudden sensation of spreading inside, larger than he'd ever felt, and then some, making him cry out a bit sharply, suddenly turning a couple heads! He immediately bit his lip, whimpering, fearing some sort've reprimand or repercussion, but simply unable to hold back, such that as Jason's hips plow forwards, spreading his soft sex gapingly wide, the tip mashing to his cervix, grinding against it without car and just -cramming- right up into the drake's very womb he snarled out again, his hips jerking sharply, insides spasming wildly around the huge girth of horsemeat! A fat ridge even ran up the cuntboy's belly, showing the fatness of Jason's dick inside him, for now!

 

Jason panted softly, biting his lips but totally oblivious to the stares. All they could see was his hunched back moving up and down as he pounded into the tight cunt. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Most of the patrons that had heard simply turned back to the movie in disgust though a couple looked interested. Three actually moved a little closer to get a look at what was going on. Jason moved so that his was on his knees, having to remove his foot from Losian's head to do so, leaving a foot shaped cum print on the back of the teen's head. He put both of his hands over Losian's muzzle and leaned onto him. He would fuck the boy in short, fast, shallow thrusts for a while, pulling in and out of the boy's baby maker. Then he would lift his hips and draw himself most of the way out before dropping his weight on the drake as he had in the beginning, slamming into the boy's womb. 

 

Pre was still filling up his condom. After a while the thing wouldn't even pull out of the drake's womb with Jason's cock, remaining in there and only half on Jason's cock as me moved, more pre pouring into the tip of the condom whenever Jason broke into his date's womb. The stallion panted softly, his nostrils flaring slightly as he concentrated, practically willing his sperm to be more fertile than they've ever been. His balls slapped against his bitch's clit, abusing the little stub like it owed them money. "That's it bitch, take that cock like a pro! Dammit, should have met up with you sooner. I could have been using this dumpster for weeks now! Shit, you're so tight! You're gonna make me cum soon, you little slut. Is that what you want? You want me to dump this spunk inside ya? It is, isn't it?!" he hissed. Meanwhile, the watchers had come closer, some hiding just meters away, jacking themselves off quietly so the two wouldn't stop on account of them.

 

The patrons certainly knew what was going on by now! The one fellow that had glanced back earlier looked again, but this time he grinned, even giving the equine a thumbs up! But there were others that were more than that, they were -real- interested, creeping over so they can see what was happening as the equine's thick hips pounded down and forwards, stuffing himself hard and sharp into his unwilling little cocksleeve, the drake's belly bulged dramatically to take such length, his womb stretched wildly around the massive head of Jason's equine dick, making his paws clench at the seat he's pinned again, his toes curling at the sheer depth, the pressure it puts on his insides! But his cunt spasms and clenches, almost as if he was trying to milk that dick, like he was the horniest, most eager slut, when he was anything but!

 

He couldn't help but give another grunted cry, but this one was silenced as the equine's thick hands reached down, grabbing firmly at at the drake's face, pinning his muzzle against the chair while also nicely muffling him from any of his cries or whimpers getting too loud again! But the other studs had already found their way over, jerking and pumping themselves, stroking their own fat dicks with excitement at the sight of what was before them, even in the dull light they could see it! Some poor guys date was getting it -hard- and deep, no doubt they were amazed the poor little furry gal would ever date such a huge fucker as Jason obviously was! In fact, they probably couldn't even tell the drake was a cuntboy, assuming he was just some slutty bitch willing to get her cunt stuffed in the back of the theater like this. The drake couldn't help but cringe, whimpering out slightly with each deep, hard -pound- of Jason's hips, letting the drake feel the stud's massive nuts smack his ass, jostling his body and abusing his poor little clit, which only makes his insides clench and milk harder!

 

His breathing was ragged, whimpered as he felt the thick cum staining the back of his head, soaking into his fur as Jason just went to down, pounding and pumping so very deep, so hard, shoving his fat cocktip right into his slut's womb over and over again, each time milking an intense surge of precum that flooded the condom, that latex already stressed to say the very least! The drake can't respond verbally, but he whimpers, trying to shake his head, while a few of the hornier patrons watch, their own dicks rigid and hard, enjoying the lucky chance to get in on a show like this!

 

Jason moaned happily as he pounded away into his girlfriend's cunt. It squeezed and tugged at his cock whenever he tried to pull out, as if it wanted to keep him inside. But he pulled and pulled until he was almost all the way out before shoving it back in hard. Even Jason could feel his cock hit the walls of Losian's abdomen every time he went in deep, actually hitting the theater seats from inside of his cum dump. In the back of his mind, he half felt sorry for the boy, his pussy was going to be ruined by the time he was through. But...he didn't feel anywhere near sorry enough to stop, or sorry enough not to unload inside the little bitch boy. "Shit...s-s-shit! You love this dick, baby! Your pussy was made for dick. That's all it's good for! A fucking public storage place for jizz! Ughhrr...time to make a deposit, babe!" He hissed, leaning back slightly and using the hands over Losian's mouth to pull him up with him, face now visible to the three men jacking off as they watched them. He started cumming hard, even more than before. Splooge shot out of his cock like a rocket, the condom inside his date bursting within seconds from the heavy flow being forced inside it. 

 

The other men gasped in shock and approval as they watched Jason's load so obviously fill his date. But he didn't stop pumping, bucking his hips and urging more jizz to pour out of his cock. One of the men drew close, clearly ready to blow himself and put his cock against Losian's face, spewing his much smaller load all over the cunt boy's face, even getting some of it into his ear. The other guys came in closer and Jason lowered his hands from Losian's mouth to his neck, nearly choking the boy as one of the men, a fox with a ten inch cock, took the opportunity to force his cock into the drake's mouth, in order to 'keep him quiet,' of course.

 

The drake's eyes remain widened by this point as a mixture of distress and disbelief - he thought he could just grin and bear it as the enormous stud -nailed- his slender boycunt, that poor hole ruined for probably just about any dick but Jason's, or at least it will be for a couple weeks or so at this rate, no doubt! He tried to cry out, grunting and groaning heavily as the stud's immense nuts collided with the bitch boi's ass, slapping his thighs with enough force to make them sting before the stud withdrew only to fuck forwards again, hilting himself hard! The cuntboy's belly was bulged quite dramatically indeed, such that the hung equine could feel his junk grind and shove against the theater seat below, as if his poor date's cunt was as much a hole to fuck as just a second condom to blow his wad into, one that likely wouldn't burst!

 

The drake mumbles all sorts of grunts and growls into the tight hold that keeps his mouth shut, knowing that his ordeal surely had to be near an end as Jason makes his threat of release and then finally -slams- hard, pounding deep into his new 'girlfriend' and holding there, his enormous dick bulging, throbbing hard, pulsing wildly inside his cunt even as his head is jerked up, making him suddenly stare right at the couple other males that have taken to watching the 'show,' all of them hard, eager and rigid! But before the furdrake can even get a good look at them he feels Jason's massive cockhead flare out inside his womb, dramatically fattening as that condom just -bulges- inside, feeling the latex press hard and fill his womb entirely within a split second.. and then bulging out, the drake's belly showing a fat roundness, causing him to groan out.. The drake gasps for air as Jason releases his muzzle, giving him just a split second to speak, and right as this happens he feels the condom burst! The sensation normally is hard to feel, but when it breaks due to countless gallons being blown up your soft cunt, it's much easier to realize! 

 

The drake's eyes go absolutely WIDE in realization, turning his head to try to protest, "NO-!" is all he manages, not even finishing the "O" sound of that word as Jason's grasp takes hold of his throat and squeezes, cutting off his air as a rude and horny fucker pushes right up against the drake's face, one of the men selfishly jacking his load right over the drake's face, pumping his thick, creamy ropes onto the cuntboy's muzzle, soaking into his fur and drooling off in heavy strands like a proper cum-whore, even as a pretty decently hung fox decides to join in, to even -help- with the rape by applying a nice, fat gag to the drake's lips, stuffing his fat fox-dick right into Jason's date's mouth, filling his jaws and plugging his throat with his rigid meat.

 

The fox grabbed Losian by his jizz soaked ears and started humping his mouth, easily making his way into the boy's throat due to Jason's earlier use of the hole. After a minute, he doubles over, wrapping his arms around the drake's head to keep him balls deep on his cock, moaning softly as he humped the poor bitch. "Jeez, I didn't know cum dumps like you existed anymore. Fucking your boyfriend in a movie theater, taking all these dicks...can't believe you let me fuck your mouth like this. My girlfriend would never let me treat her like a worthless toilet like you..." he muttered. The third guy, a donkey, looked on in envy. He wanted to fuck a hole too! He grabbed the fox and pulled him out of Losian, shoving his cock inside in its place. But the fox was having none of that. So back and forth it went. Each man managed to get a couple thrusts out of the drake's mouth before it moved onto the other man's cock. The guy who had cum first just watched in excitement. He did want to get in a hole, but he wasn't big enough to compete with those two. His cock was -only- 8 inches after all. 

 

Jason watched all this with lusty amusement. His cock was still spewing, though less so, inside of his date, and he didn't dare take it out and get spunk all over himself. He could only imagine how much cum there must be inside his date. It was probably flooding his fallopian tubes, fertilizing all of those eggs at once. He rubbed Losian's back in circles. "You must consider yourself to be a lucky little bitch. You came here hoping to be the cock toy of one man and ended up being the gangbang bucket of several! By the time we're done, you're not even going to know who the father of your baby is!" He laughed out, grinning. He noticed the first man, a dog, watching him, as if hoping that he would be pulling out of his date's cunt soon so that he could get a turn. Jason wasn't too keen on that though. He wanted to dump at least one more load inside here before he pulled out. He thought for a moment and then smirked. He licked the fingers on both hands and then shoved the fat index finger of both his hands into his date's asshole. He pulled his fingers apart, forcibly stretching out the small pucker. 

 

Immediately understanding, the hound lit up happily. Jason leaned back and let the dog get on top of Losian, in front of him. The horny mutt wasted no time on pleasantries, aligning his cock and shoving himself all the way inside with one thrust.

 

The poor little drake is a frenzy of panic by this point! He could feel it happening deep inside his aching, ruined cunt, each powerful -jerk- of Jason's cock made his insides clench in response, as much as from discomfort as being so damn -stretched- and full! But worst of all, the poor bitch boi could feel the hot jizz flooding his womb, touching his bare, fertile flesh within, no doubt soaking into his walls, fertilizing egg after egg, the volume so incredibly great that it worked it's way up his reproductive bits further than any load he'd ever felt, seeking the very source of the cuntboy's fertile eggs! His hips jerked and squirmed, legs kicking at the seat slightly, trying to move or somehow get off Jason's massive, gushing dick, but it was simply hopeless, totally unavoidable, he was already swollen with gallons of cum, there's NO way he wouldn't be pregnant again after this.. And it occurs to him, amidst all of this, that the stud must've known the condom wouldn't hold, making this all the more awful!

 

But these thoughts are in the back of his mind as the drake is handled so roughly, his cum-slopped ears clutched by the eager fox that just -plows- his mouth like he would any other soft, hot hole for his dick, the other fellow's fat foxmeat plunging deep into the drake's muzzle, grinding over his tongue, splattering fluids into his jaws and making him throat that thick girth, the fox's crotchfuzz smothering the drake's lips and nostrils quite rudely, making him choke lightly around the girthy dick, before the fox jerked back and repeated, the cuntboy feeling the subtle bulge of the fox's not-yet-fattened knot popping past his lips over and over, but suddenly that foxmeat slips from his lips all at once as a big, girthy-fat donkeydick mashes against his face, smearing fresh preucm over his features before spreading his jaws open -wide-! Not as wide as Jason had, of course, but the donkey was still fat dicked for sure, struggling against the fox to fuck the soft mouth stroking off his prick. Jason's grasp on the drake's throat prevents him from crying out or making too much commotion, though he hardly has a split second without one dick or another filling his mouth to try to call for help!

 

But it only gets 'worse,' or at least worse for him, everyone else getting just what they want! The drake doesn't even notice the other fellow, his mind distracted by the two males fighting to face-fuck him as he feels Jason's digits suddenly shove under his tail and stuff into his tight ass, making him choke on the dick in his mouth in an attempt to cry out, as his ass was forced to strecth and open slowly.. But then he realizes the hound's presence, yet -another- male pushing against ihs body, climbing up into a somewhat awkward position, having to angle his hips downwards so he can guide his doggy dick to meet that stretched open hole before just -plunging- himself in, working to do his part to really fuck up this public-use slut, this always-open cum depository.. or so the other males thought he was, perhaps not even realizing they were downright raping him!

 

The four men were in bliss! It was taking a great deal of effort on each of their parts to keep from howling happily in pleasure, to keep from getting their group kicked out onto the streets or arrested. Granted, they probably should have been arrested for the gangrape going on. But, fortunately for them, it was unlikely that anyone who spoke to this jizz covered bitch would consider that he was being raped. At -most-, they would probably think him to be a hooker that had agreed to the rough treatment and simply hadn't been paid afterward.

 

Jason sighed softly, biting his bottom lip. He had thought that he would have needed another 3 minutes or so in order to re-harden, but with the hound before him pounding into his dates poor ass like it had scammed him -and- killed his mother, clearly trying to get that knot in, he wasn't so sure. Not only had it tightened up the drake's worn out cunt, but the dog's dick rubbed up right against his cock through that thin tissue wall, as if trying to jack him back to hardness. It was definitely working. In just a little over a minute, Jason found himself back a full hardness. When he found out that his date was really a “girl”, he had intended to work over -all- of Losian's tight holes. ...But what the heck! He'd have lots of time to rape that ass later; he -was- taking this bitch with him after all. Besides, if he was going to make Losian into his splooge mop, er -wife-, it was best that he was sure that Jason alone was the boy's baby-daddy. 

 

Nodding to himself at that, Jason started to buck his hips. Slowly at first, relishing in the renewed tightness, but before long he was gripping the boy's thighs tightly and using them to push the drake forward and pull him back on his dick. Meanwhile, pissed off at each other and tired of arguing, the two men at Losian's mouth came up with an unspoken plan. The fox was the one currently using the theater toilet's mouth and he pulled out so that he was only half way down Losian's throat. The donkey gripped Losian's muzzle and forced it open even wider with one hand, the other pulling at the boy's cheek. The donkey pressed his fat cock against the slight space offered, with the fox tilting his body the other way, trying to use his cock to force the boy's mouth and throat open wider. It took a bit of working, but slowly and surely they forced both of their cocks into the tight space. Getting the donkey's cock into Losian's throat was even harder, though fortunately, having taken Jason's dick left a tiny bit of space for him to force his way into. By the time they were through, Losian's throat was stretched and fattened impossibly wide. 

 

Jason hummed in awe of the event, though the hound paid them all no mind, having managed to get his knot into the cum canal and was humping away like...well, like a dog in heat. The fox and donkey each held onto one side of Losian's head, not even needing to move more than a little, with Jason pulling the boy back and forth, rocking Losian like a see-saw on their dicks.

 

The drake would surely be the loudest of the bunch if only he could get enough air and a long enough chance to cry out, but the small group of males, inadvertently or otherwise, were keeping the poor little cockslut cumdump very effectively silenced! His lips struggled with the two males fighting over his mouth, though the two eventually decide upon an alliance of sorts, working together, grabbing at the cuntboy's lips and just stretching and pulling them out in such a lewd and rough manner, like he was just a toy, not concerned about his comfort or ability to actually suck off their two fat dicks at once, but much more concerned with fitting both themselves in and getting to have their fun! 

 

The drake's throat bulged quite lewdly, showing already the presence of the fox dick plugging up his gullet and dumping precum right down into his belly, and soon it was bowed out all the more as the donkey wedged himself into the bitch's soft mouth! He could hardly breathe, nostrils twitching and flaring, much less cry out, no doubt just what Jason had aimed for! The donkey, however, wasn't happy with just a soft mouth, roughly working his dick forwards until the fat, blunted head popped right into the cuntboy's throat, stretching it a bit further than even Jason's dick had, what with the fox and donkey both deep-throat fucking him by now!

 

The drake's mind was having trouble keeping up with it all, for amidst this, the dog atop his back was really getting into the swing of things, slamming his thick dogmeat roughly into the soft little ass that had been stretched open and offered up to him, his rigid hound cock working the little bitch's ass open for probably one of the handful of times it's been done, likely in the single digits for sure! And the tightness was evident, the dog being fairly well hung, but nothing compared to some of the other studs, much less Jason himself! He was doing the equine a service in getting his "girlfriend's" ass even remotely ready! The hound's knot was a bit tougher to work in, but he worked hard to get int anyway, smacking the fatter bulge against the drake's clenching, spasming pucker before he manages to work and wedge it in, popping into that soft, silky hole, and making it hard for him to pull back, or out, at all! The drake was clearly anything but experienced in anal, his hips jerking and squirming wildly as the hound got underway with his cumhole to fill.

 

The three alone would probably be too much for the poor cuntboy, but even amidst -all- of this the worst of all was Jason himself, still mostly hard and stuffed balls-deep in his little bitch's pussy, those lips gaping quite obviously around the huge meat, pouting outwards even in his only mostly-aroused state! And much to the cuntboy's chagrin he can feel Jason getting horny.. getting fucking -hard- again! But he could hardly even show any panic at that fact by now, his belly swollen with gallons and gallons of cum, sagging against the theater seats he was pinned against, filled in every hole, and one of them twice! Jason's erection stirred nice and quick with the help of the stiff dog-dick shoving and grinding against his meat through the drake's soft, thin walls within, and before Losian was even remotely close to ready, before his body was given a split-second to relax he was back at it, the huge, hung and cruel stud pumping his hips, rocking the drake forwards a few inches, enough to stroke and work his mouth over the donkey and fox both, such that they just had to sit back til' they bust their nuts, while also having the added bonus of tugging at the hound's fat knot-bulge as well, which he'd have to struggle to pop out of the bitch's tight asshole in any case, causing the hound's motions to move in a countermeasure to the drake's sway caused by Jason's second go at his new little girl's holes.

 

The fox and donkey moaned softly in delight as their cocks pumped pre into the slut's stomach. It seemed like their dumpster was getting too full, his stomach pressed tightly against the seat. The men could feel the horse's sperm thick pre cum coming back up Losian's throat. It felt like Jason's jizz was trying to make its way into their cocks. But it felt good all the same. Some of the cum seemed to be trying to push itself out the other way, pushing open that little sphincter leading to Losian's intestines. Jason himself was stirring up the baby batter he'd left in Losian's cunt, the gooey milk sloshing around in the boy's womb. Jason imagined his sperm making their way to Losian's eggs thousands of those strong little fuckers forcing themselves on his date's eggs. He even cartoonified the event in his mind, one mini Losian being gangrape by dozens of mini Jasons...and dozens more waiting in line. 

 

Good times...

 

But the hound was getting close. He lay down on Losian, wrapping his arms around the boy's fat stomach as he humped. The hound squeezed the bitch's stomach and moaned happily. His knot swelled and the hound shuddered, gasping sharply. He pumped his dick on last time, squeezing Losian even tighter as he hilted, jizz spurting out of his cock, flooding Losian's bowels. As cum poured in the back end of the boy's intestines, cum from Losian's stomach was forced into his intestines as well, the hound's squeezing forcing the cum to find somewhere to move. 

 

The both mouth fuckers gasped loudly as a flood of cum was forced up into their cocks. The fox in particular whimpered lewdly and doubled over, gripping Losian's head as he came as well, his jizz pushing the horse's cum back out of his cock and into the theater's bucket. "Of god...oh god...you've got a prize bitch man! This feels so good! H-hey...do you think...ya think that maybe I can borrow her later? I'll pay!" he muttered out. He bucked his hips lewdly, trying to get all of his cum out into the boy. The donkey snickered softly. He couldn't believe how fat they were making the drake. It made him want to see how far they could go. It made him want...to... The donkey threw his head back and squirmed, rolling his hips into Losian, and in just seconds, he was cumming as well. They fully intended on making the poor drake take all of their cum.

 

The drake knew it was coming by now, it was just a matter of which of these horny fuckers busted their nut first! It was almost a race, but all three were just about in heaven at the chance to work such a slutty, eager and willing hole - or so they thought! The drake couldn't be any more against every inch, every fat bit of dick stuffed into his body, gaping his every hole, but it just doesn't matter, just Jason's helpless little bitch slut for these other studs to use, like they were passing around some object purely made to stroke cocks and hold cum, except that it didn't need to be passed around!

 

The drake's belly strained heavily, pressing against the seats below and even stretching down along the side, sagging towards the floor a bit as the hound reached down and clutched his body tightly, forcing his already bloated form to distend in slightly different ways.. But he was soon to find that the hound was first to go! His fat doggy dick plunged deep, the hound's ass grinding hard to the drake's abused rump, his dick throbbing wildly in the bitch's barely-used ass, making that aching muscle clench and grab so tight, cinching behind his fat, swollen knot, more than the doggy needed to get his nuts off! And he did just that, rapidly pouring his load up the tight ass milking his dick. Jason's cum was filling him to such a degree that it found every nook, every cranny, every direction it could possibly go and went there, forcing it's way beyond his very stomach, seeping hot, sticky-thick warm studcum through the drake's ass, such that the hound's jizz is met by Jason's, which forces the flood the other way!

 

Before anyone knows it the combined seed of stallion and dog is slopping around donkey and fox dick alike, smearing thick, creamy wetness between them, some of it even managed to leak out of the drake's wide, gaping muzzle, leaking between the two fat cocks abusing his jaws and bulging his throat, managing to squelch out between the two fat pricks! But it only gets the two fuckers all the more roused, the fox next to bust, hunching and grinding eagerly, grabbing at the poor slut's head as he pumps his load right down the bitch's throat, making it swell and fatten out, forming a heavy bulge of its own due to the drake's stomach and belly being so damn full already! 

 

The drake swell rounds and fattens, some of it managing to find it's way down, swelling out the poor cuntboy further still, his stretched and bloated midsection stretched out to cover an entire seat and half of another, while also bulging down over the edges as well, just taking it like a true champ; even if a very unwilling one! The drake's ears perked, just barely hearing the words of the donkey.. no.. maybe the fox? He couldn't even tell, but what he picked up was that one of these lewd jerks was actually trying to -buy- another chance to fuck his holes! It made him feel all the more ashamed and abused, raped four times over, five if Jason counted twice.. and already he had started to figure out that he wouldn't be going home after this, not by a really, really fucking long shot.. It made him want to whimper, to cry out, but even if all four males abandoned him he'd be trapped here, too bloated and full to move, ass, cunt and lips gaping and drooling cum of nearly half dozen males.

 

Jason panted in delight. He couldn't believe it! The bitch was getting tighter! All that milk that they had pumping into him was making the boy's body feel like a warm, tight water bed. At least for Jason. He pushed the exhausted hound forward and leaned on top of him to get into a better position, one knee on the chair, the other balancing him on the ground. The dog just panted softly, his dog milk still pouring into their bucket, but otherwise too weak to move until his knot calmed down.

 

The fox and the donkey were in bliss. While the fox fully intended to get another shot at the bitch at a later time, he was just feeling so lethargic now. He tried to pull his still slightly hardened dick out but couldn't. The donkey tried to pull out but he couldn't either. They...were stuck? The two looked at each other in alarm. Were they calm, rational adults...you know, the kind that wouldn't normally rape a stranger, it would have occurred to them to simply wait until their cocks had softened to pull out. But, that's not the kind of guys we're talking about here. So, in their panic, they started trying to tug their cocks out. They would tug, push back inside in an attempt to gain some leverage, and tug again. All that served to do was get them fully hard again. They were so focused on trying to get out that they didn't even realize that fact. 

 

Meanwhile, Jason was pumping Losian's pussy as the dog had his ass; mounted and fast. He reached down and grabbed Losian's hands, mere cock jacking tools now, before switching his hold to the bitch's wrists. He gripped them tightly and pulled back, using them as reigns as he rode the little drake. He rode the boy for five straight minutes, pre cum spurting into Losian's womb and cunt, the boy so full and worn that some was starting to leak out around Jason's cock, running down Losian's legs and soaking his pajama bottoms further. 

 

But all good things have to come to an end. Jason's eyes rolled back slightly and he groaned deeply, a slight rumbling neigh. His balls surged, convulsing wildly as his cum traveled from them to Jason's cock. His already fat cock head flared up, barely noticeable in all this jizz, as his spunk rocketed out into the whore, bloating the man impossibly more. Even with the combined weight of the four men on him, Losian's body was forced up to make room for the jizz that Jason was letting out. The force pushed against Losian's stomach, forcibly ejecting the two stuck idiots from their cage. Both men fell back with a grunt, cocks already ready to burst from the effort spent trying to pull out, a.k.a. jacking off inside of the drake's throat. Only a stroke or two more was all it took to get them to shoot their loads all over the living condom's face and body. The whole back row and it's occupants were starting to look gooey, covered in all of that jizz.

 

The poor furdrake-turned-condom is struggling to stay conscious by this point, much less -take- in everything that's happened! In every hole, in every way, he's fucked and filled and stretched, his poor ass gaping around the hound's fat knot, the big guy pumping out the last end of his long, sloppy load in thick strands, surging up into the drake's already flooded and packed ass, his intestines swelling at this point with so damn much jizz! And amazingly most of it is Jason's, even as the fox and donkey bust their nuts, pouring their hot ropes in twin streams down the drake's gullet directly, the donkey's fat flare actually helped to wedge his dick tight into the bitch's throat, clogging it up so nicely, while also trapping the fox's dick right alongside it! The pair hardly seemed to care, at least not at first, as they finished working out their own fat loads, loins clenching and tense to pump every hot drop of spunk.

 

The drake could handle them, or at least it was a hell of a lot easier, but what he feared most came soon - Jason was moving again! The other three males were big, they were hung and horny, but Jason was titanic! The drake's entire body convulsed, his eyes widening a bit as he felt the massive equine still crammed deep into his cunt move, jerking back and causing the entire group to shift and shudder, the bitch's body sliding back - which causes a tug of his abused ass around the hound's knot, pulling him with, while his throat clenches and pulls at the donkey's fat dick, bringing him and the fox right with! Jason was just about fucking them all by extension, or at least working the other's dicks with the way he was using his cum-deposit slut!

 

The drake could hardly believe the stud atop him was going at it again, the strong hips leaning back as Jason took a classic doggy-style position, leaning over the dog still tied to his girlfriend's ass, and the just -pounded- away, like a true stallion with a load to blow and not another care in the world, just doing his damnedest to wear out his mare's cunt! And by the end of this there's no doubt the poor drake would be more comparable to a mare, his cunt loose and ruined for any but the biggest studs! He could barely remain aware as it happened, his vision swimming a bit just from being so overwhelmed, his body rocking back and forth as his massively bloated and swollen middle jostled and remained sagged heavily over the seats, literally -sloshing- back and forth! 

 

And then, for the third fucking time, Jason's lust hit, and the dam broke again! In an instant the drake felt a sudden surge inside, the stud's flare bulging out massively, but the sensation is lost within the sea of cum, something the poor bitch will probably only truly realize once he's back home and drained of at least some of this jizz! Jason easily blows his wad, not having to stretch the drake's body this time, simply having to add his spunk to the countless gallons within already! 

 

Luckily for the two fuckers in front of Losian it actually helps them pull free, the pressure building up against their dicks until both finally -pop- free with a fast gush of cum spilling out of the stud's date's mouth, coughed up from his throat and drooling down in heavy, gooey strands, keeping him delightfully silent even still, his throat clogged up with thick jizz and filled with creamy-hot seed, making it tough to breathe, much less talk, as Jason worked out his load, just a leisurely third fuck to top off all that the poor little fuckin' date-slut had been given! But as if to top it all off, the icing on the cake, or in this case the drake, the donkey and fox alike were already rock hard, edging from all the commotion, easily reaching down to grab and milk their dicks for a few seconds before blasting the drake's face, coating every fucking inch so he looked like the star of a bukakke film, rope after rope soaking into his features, clogging up his nostrils, dribbling into his ears!

 

The fox and donkey panted softly, relieved to have gotten out of Losian's mouth, with the added bonus of being able to cover the worthless drake in their seed. The fox got up slowly and opened the drake's muzzle, grabbed his tongue and rubbed the last of his dribbling seed off on it the way one would on a piece of toilet paper. He stepped back and pulled out a business card from his pocket, placing it on the back of Losian's head, the jizz holding it to his head nicely. "Hey, call me if you're ever pimping the bitch out again." he said with a leer down at the cum drowned whore. The donkey laughed softly himself as the two of them slowly left the theater, needing to go clean up in a bathroom. 

 

The dog shifted slightly beneath Jason, his knot starting to contract back to its normal form, his cock softening slowly with it. He dug his paws into Losian's back and used it as leverage to carefully crawl his way out from under the pleasured stallion. As his cock left the slut's ass, cum rushed out from the abused hole, getting all over Jason's shirt and splattering on the theater floor sloppily. Once the dog had regained his footing on solid ground, looking mildly annoyed at the growing puddle of jizz beneath his feet, he grabbed Losian by his spunk gelled hair and pushed his dick into the boy's mouth, using it to clean off his cock. Satisfied at having raped and unloaded inside of a premium slab of bitch meat, he left as well.

 

Jason sighed softly, laying down on top of Losian, bucking his hips slightly, trying to milk out the last of his baby batter into his new wife. He didn't even care about the cum that soaked his clothes and matted his hair. It was everywhere anyway. He stroked Losian's hair and hummed dreamily, unconsciously activating his after-cum sequence. The thick gel started to leak from his cock as he pulled it back, accumulation at the entrance to his date's bloated womb, forcing the stallion's seed to remain there until he was -sure- that he had managed to knock up yet another victim. 

 

Jason's cock remained inside his pussy as it softened and it was several minutes before he finally pulled out of his date's cunt. He sat up slowly, stroking his cock slowly. "Wow. That was great. Best freaking date ever, huh babe?" he said with a soft chuckle, looking up at the movie screen. It looked like is was winding down, probably only ten minutes left of the film.

 

The drake is totally disoriented by now, panting and groaning with every breath he manages to take, strands of thick, gooey cum, mixes of who knows which male's jizz, cling to his face and lips, stranding between his tongue and the roof of his maw, making such a horrid mess of every surface of his body by this point, inside -and- out! He finally coughs up enough of that jizz once the two males have left his mouth to breathe a little more easily, but even then they aren't quite done with him, the fox taking one last opportunity to wipe and rub his dick off on the bitch's tongue before depositing his business card into the sloppy coat of jizz on the cumslut's face, him and his donkey friend making their way out of the theater with a hell of a story to tell!

 

The dog is next, his swollen knot slowly relaxing as his orgasm finishes in full, letting him -pop- that still half-fattened bulb out of the slut's ass, a rush of cum, no doubt once again a mix of Jason's and the dogs, slopping down over Jason's massive dick, spreading to either side of where his cock holds his whore stretched out so wide, while simultaneously staining the back of the drake's thighs, legs, and even getting a bit of mess on Jason himself by this point! The drake grunted sharply, turning his head a bit to look back at his rapist, but once more he was interrupted; the hound grabbed his head and jerked it back over to shove his dick, modest in comparison to the others into the drake's mouth, forcing him to suck and stroke off all the lingering jizz from that meat before the dog popped his spit-shined cock free and called it a night. The three other males obviously not even caring about the movie by this point!

 

The drake coughed and spit that taste from his mouth, adding more thick wads to the cum already pooled on the seats and the floor alike, tilting his head to finally glance back at Jason, only to then feel the stud's dick pulse hard, tugging upwards against the poor bitch's already doubly-bloated womb! Suddenly he felt something pouring in, making his mind race for a second; was he still blowing his wad?! It didn't feel like it, but still, the drake felt an intense, bulging discomfort so deep inside as Jason pulled back, slowly working his hips away while oozing out that thick, gooey gelcum, to make certain his poor little furdrake-turned-mareslut was properly knocked up, to keep those gallons right where they belong, Jason's massive dick remaining inside his abused, ruined cunt for a few moments before softening further and finally -schlurping- free with a disgusting sound and a literal flood of cum, the drake's dark cuntlips gaping wide, such that one could slip their hand in without any resistance, gooey strands oozing down, leaking out.

 

The stud can see his date's muscles contract and clench, trying to force more fluid out, and succeeding to some degree, but realizing that, somehow, a startling amount of it is -stuck- inside.. "Uhhrrmf.." he whimpers, having lost the words to protest, feeling like such a beast, a whore, a breeding mare, full of shame and disgust, despair and displeasure.. Already thinking of getting home, showering.. And then the day after, buying a pregnancy test, as pointless as it seems, and dealing with that.. But then again, Jason -had- threatened to take him home? And with this realizing the drake jerked his head back, staring at the stud, "Pl.. pleasse.. ghrk.." he coughs a bit, another rush of jizz working it's way up his throat and oozing from his lips, "Let me.. uhh.. go home now.."

 

Jason righted himself and his bitch in their seats, looking down a the small flood of cum on the floor and the seats with mild amusement. He...was probably never going to be able to come to this theater again. Damn. And it was so close too! He sighed softly at his date's whine and then smiled warmly. "Shush...don't worry. I'll take you home once the movie ends." he said comfortingly. And it wasn't a lie. The drake was his wife. His home was with Jason now. Though he knew to boy would likely struggle with him on it. 

 

Ah! That's right! He was going to take his bitch home in his cock. Thinking about it now, it was the only proper mode of transportation for a jizz soaked slut. But for 3 minutes, he relaxed, letting his toy relax as well. He didn't bother to put his cock away, the fat slab of rape meat once again flopping down into the puddle of animal splooge they'd left behind. 

 

When he had rested enough, caught his breath and renewed his strength from that exercise, he slowly put a hand on the back of his date's head, flicking the business card off to be dealt with later. "Come on babe, time to go." he whispered. With that, he pushed the drake down, lifting up his dick to meet the boy's muzzle. He stroked his cock with one hand, the other pushing against Losian's head. Obediently, his cock opened up slightly, like a Venus fly-trap, knowing it was about to feed. Once the tip of the boy's muzzle was in, his cock seemed to surge in the opposite direction, tugging and pulling it's prey in deeper, Jason's hand prevent Losian from even pulling away.

 

The drake whimpered softly even after those words, they were far from reassuring at this point, after all! He could only sit there beside his "date," if Jason could even be called that now, sobbing softly here and there as the minutes passed, Jason's massive dickmeat flopped down from his loins, hanging heavily enough that it brushed the floor, the fat, still slightly-flared head smearing about some of his own cum gathered below. The drake just nodded softly to those words, hardly trusting Jason, but clearly recognizing that there wasn't any point in trying to talk to him further.. besides, surely he'd find some way to escape once they had to leave the theater, there's no way the fucker could hide him from the employees!

 

But then, with that, came the next part of Jason's plan, what had started as a nice, careless date-rape was turning into so much more, and it was time to get his new 'wife' home, even if the drake didn't quite know he had gained that title! The drake leaned forwards a little, moving to stand, ready to get some employee's attention as Jason began to move, but instead of standing the drake watched, a bit confused, as the stud instead pulled his date's head right down at his massive, fat cockhead again. The drake whimpered, trying to pull back, thinking in his mind 'not again!' but something was different this time.. He watched the equine's hand stroke, squeezing up his dick as the broad cumslit suddenly yawned open in a simply unbelievable manner, making the drake go wide eyed with a confused panic! "Wh- rhhrkf!" he barely manages to start that first word before his face is -shoved- into that gaping, hungry cumslit! After pumping load after load tonight, no doubt Jason's nuts were churning and hungry to replace what they'd lost!

 

The drake tries to pull back, jerking his head away, but the strong hold of his date's hand behind his head prevents it, especially when coupled with the incredible strength of his dick, that flesh seeming to convulse around the drake's face, pulling him deeper with an unusual strength, wrapping itself around his head within seconds, quickly pulling the drake's muzzle within, hiding his vision in the dark, moisty, cum-scented heat within that flesh! The drake's hands push at Jason's chest, trying to pull away as that hungry shaft pulled and grabbed desperately, the stud's nuts gurgling a bit noisily like a hungry belly, tasting the hints of a meal coming so soon! Best of all, though, were the slightest dribbles of fluid that escaped around the drake's head, an unusual number of little air bubbles in it, no doubt the drake's attempts to cry or call out!

 

Jason moaned softly, leaning back in his seat. He totally ignored the struggled drake's protests, loving the weird wiggling feeling at the tip of his dick as his date tried in vain to pull away. He reached over and grabbed the drake just below his shoulder, pinning his arms to his sides. His lifted Losian slightly, turning him almost upside and thrusting the male's body against his cock. The horse dick rumbled, seeming to -gulp- half a foot of the drake's body down inside it. 

 

Jason kept working, little by little, working that breathing catheter into his cock bit by bit. He could see the path that the drake followed, the bulge where his head was located was so obviously visible. Jason rubbed his date's head through his cock tissue. "Don't worry, once you're in there, I'm going take you home nice and quick." he said, 'comfortingly'.

 

The drake jerked and squirmed as best as he could, but his belly was bloated to the point that it made struggling pretty damn difficult! At this point his body was held tightly, grabbed by the equine's strong grasp and forcing his arms against his sides and then, with a show of the stud's strength, hoisting his date up nearly, almost lifting him upside down and just -shoving- him into that hungry, eager meat! Jason's fat shaft spasmed and clutched around it's meal, gulping and tugging at the drake like any hungry python or eager throat might, even if this one dealt mostly in cum otherwise.

 

The drake's paws tried to fight against his date's grasp, but was so easily held and fed into that dick inch after inch, foot after foot, in a matter of moments his body was halfway disappearing down the massive girth, now stretched and bulged heavily around the drake's body! Most wonderful of all his shape can be seen, Jason getting to watch his date's head turn and toss, the shape of the drake's cum-slut muzzle stretching out his cockflesh, even seeing the furdrake's jaws open and close, no doubt trying to whimper or cry out as he's drawn deeper. The process goes fast, his body slicked and lubed with the stud's jizz, making it easier for him to force feed his date/girlfriend/wife/cumslut right down that hungry cumhole! If he knew the grisly fate awaiting him within Jason's massive nuts he might struggle even more.. much less his eventual return once the stud was home, and everything that would follow!

 

But for now he just jerks and squirmed, maybe even assuming he'll get pulled out once he bottoms out inside the stud's fat dick, even as he's drawn deeper, trying to rationalize this somehow, but the hungry, clenching shaft just works harder, more eagerly, ready to taste it's meal within the stud's heavy nutsac, the most perfect way to smuggle home his new toy.

 

Jason gulped deeply, swallowing the heavy moans and groans so desperate to get out. It was amusing and arousing at the same time, seeing the boy struggle like that from -within- his dick instead of on it as per usual. He made a note to use this method to carry his cum dumpster around more often. ...Then again, Losian wasn't much of a cum -dumpster- if he had to cum somewhere else in order to get him out. Well, he was sure he'd figure that out eventually, he was a pretty smart guy after all. He turned to his side and knelt down on the cum soaked theater seats. He put his hand over where his date's muzzle was outlined in his cock, squeezing the drake's mouth tightly in his dick before using his other hand to grasp the area where the drake's throat would be. He took a deep breath and tugged at the bitch inside him, trying to urge him in deeper. Obediently, his cock gulped again, forcing the boy in deeper and pulling more of his body in Jason's cock with him. 

 

There was only 3 minutes left in the movie, not counting credits, so Jason was pushing the boy in as fast as he could. He could feel his balls rumbling, delighted in their first feed. After much strain, he had finally managed to fit the boy into his cock, though his feet still stuck out, wiggling against his cock tip as if something could still be done. Oddly enough, he could feel the boy's body moving deeper and deeper into his dick, into his body. It caused his cock to twitch and convulse with every movement. Jason bit his lips and looked around. It didn't seem like he would be able to make it, not before the lights turned on. He thought for and moment and then slowly pulled his pants back up. It was weird and awkward, forcing his pants and shirt to close over his oversized dick. He stood up slower, feeling a bit off with all of the extra weight and made his way out of the room into the lobby, wrapping his arms around himself to keep his cock against his body. Jason all but rushed out of the theater, his cock throbbing and shaking violently against his chest as he made his way to his car. Once there, he stopped, leaning against the vehicle and panting softly.

 

The furdrake jerked and squirmed, realizing second by second that something was NOT going the way he would want with this, the struggles within Jason's dick becoming much more panicked, his body jerking and squirming rather wildly! Luckily, or unluckily depending on one's perspective, oxygen was harder to find with the drake's head descending down the stud's hungry dick, the base of which was bulging as the drake's body was pulled and shoved deeper at a rapid pace, the equine fighting against the credits of the movie, having to stay to the very end, kneeling in the back-row to get all the time he can! The drake's feet wriggled and kicked, squirming as they stuck out of Jason's mammoth dick even as the stud had to hurry, struggling to zip and work his pants up around the monstrous bulge of his hard and cuntboy-stuffed cock, working the zipper upwards, though it strains desperately, threatening to rip.. but somehow, just barely, the fabric manages to contain those fat balls and the thick base of Jason's dick. And it was obvious that whatever was within the stud's pants was shifting and squirming, the subtle outline of the furdrake's body bulging out that dick, but soon his body was dragged deeper still within that hungry meat!

 

He felt the flesh around him gulping and tugging, pulling at his body, so eagerly 'swallowing' around the poor drake, soon to be nothing but food for the stud's fat nuts.. With his belly full of cum already it was almost a sort of recycling! But soon enough the drake would be back, once Jason was home and could properly jerk out a few loads to get his new bitch out of his balls, but already the drake's head pushed down into the stud's loins, the strange and wonderful sensation of his own insides stretching and spreading with a meal headed for his balls, bulging him within oddly.. And the little drake still fought and writhed what bit he could! By the time Jason reached his car, leaning against it, his cumdump's snout was stuffed right down into his balls at least, suddenly shoved into a pool of cum within, fresh and potent, filling his mouth and slopping over his face. If Jason didn't have his pants so tight he could already see the hint of the drake's muzzle stretching at his nutsac from within, not knowing he'll soon be digested, but as is there's nothing but a squirming bulge still within those tightly-stretched pants. Even the drake's little feet have disappeared, sinking down that massive cockmeat towards his destination; for now.

 

Jason sighed softly, massaging his ball sac as he rubbed himself against his car. He could actually feel his whore's head inside of his balls. That was actually better for him! If he could get the boy all the way into his balls, his cock would go back to it's normal width and he wouldn't. feel. so. damn. HORNY!! He humped his car a couple times but managed to quickly stop himself before anyone noticed. That was too weird for his liking. He undid the top of his shirt, looking down into his pisshole, able to still clearly see the drake's feet and legs in there. He really needed to hurry this up. 

 

He slowly pushed his own hand inside of himself, going in deeper until he felt Losian's foot touch his hand. With a smirk, he pushed hard against the boy, shoving him deeper into his ball sac, the cum in there beginning to bubble around the drake's head. He didn't know that if his date remained in there any longer that the bubbling jizz would start to transform his date into additional cum, little by little, usually going after the available extremities first before taking on the trunk. But Jason didn't know that, so he continued to shove his date in deeper and deeper, grateful in the knowledge that since he controlled his cock, it couldn't swallow him up too. That would be awkward. 

 

Several minutes later, he managed to get his date all the way inside of his balls. The drake filled balls were now four times their normal size, a feat in itself, looking as if he had stuffed a couple basketballs into each one.

 

The poor bitch was totally clueless where Jason was now, not even realizing they were outside the theater by now, very much in the dark, as it were! The hot, sticky-wet dark, in fact, as that thick cum splattered over his face, soaking his head and making it a bit more difficult for the cuntboy to breathe, making him jerk and struggle all the more; but it truly didn't matter. Jason's body was propped up against his car as he reached into his own hungry, clenching dick and -shoved- at the drake's feet, forcing and shoving him down further and further into that massive, fat shaft!

 

The bulge of his 'date' was so obvious it was almost surreal, the way his squirming form was pushed and worked right down that huge length, inch by inch, steadily but surely, until quite suddenly his legs slipped the last of the way down, taking a bit of extra effort to really work and push the little bitch where he truly belonged.. at least for now! And Jason's nuts felt FULL, more than ever before most likely, especially if he wasn't truly aware of what'd happen to his poor little cumdump! The drake, however, already felt a subtle sort've strange tingling over his digits and along his feet, even as he struggled and squirmed about aimlessly. And that sight itself was incredible, the drake's digits clearly stretching out those tightly-stretched nuts around his hands, trying to shove and push, to find some measure of escape, even his muzzle clearly outlined here and there, muzzle agape, no doubt trying to cry out or gasp for what little air he can find, all the while causing Jason's nuts to churn and gurgle, bouncing and squirming from their struggling, panicked contents!

 

No doubt the stud was going to have trouble squeezing into his car and fitting his huge balls under the steering wheel, and his pants definitely wouldn't stretch around the massive orbs, swollen just barely enough to fit their struggling, helpless meal!

 

Being temporarily churned into cum and permanently used as a horse’s personal cock sleeve was -not- how Losian expected this date to go.


End file.
